Vehicle seats, especially in motor vehicles, can be adjusted in many different ways, for instance with regard to their height, their tilt etc., to achieve an adaptation in this way to the physical circumstances of the user. In most cases, an electrically driven seat adjustment device is used that has an electric driving motor, its output shaft is coupled to a driving part of a self-locking free wheel. Both a self-locking worm screw and a mechanical sprag free wheel is known as self-locking free wheels.
The drive movement is transferred to an output part of the free wheel when a driving force is applied to the driving part of the self-locking free wheel by the driving motor. When a driving force acts upon the output part of the free wheel, in contrast, the self-locking free wheel locks up, and no movement comes about at its driving part.
The output part of the self-locking free wheel is connected to a gearing with which a conversion of the output movement is done in the desired way. The output side of the gearing is connected to the part of the vehicle seat that is to be adjusted.
A gearing housing with an integrated self-locking worm screw is provided in a known seat adjustment device. A commercial electric motor that projects laterally from the gearing housing is flangemounted to the gearing housing. The disadvantage that the seat adjustment device requires a relatively large installation space and that high assembly expenses are necessary for the attachment of the electric motor is associated with this structure.
The invention is based on the problem of creating a seat adjustment device of the above-mentioned type that only requires slight assembly expenses and that has a compact structure.